1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a developer recovering device which automatically recycles a developer collected by a cleaning unit of an image reproducng system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A developer recovering device that is provided with a developer conveying passages to return a developer collected by a cleaning unit to a developing unit in which a screw conveyer or a chain conveyer is equipped is well known.
Problems with such a prior developer recovering device are extreme deterioration of developing quality of the recovered developer which has been subjected to extreme friction or pressure caused by a narrow interval between the conveying passage and the conveying means; and the consequent deteriorated developing operation with resultant low image quality caused by increased quantities of such a recycled deteriorated developer.